Halloween Surprise
by ExquisiteObsidian
Summary: Draco gives Hermione a Halloween present. One-shot. Complete.


**This started of as a prompt for a Halloween fest but I got carried away with it XD. Special thanks to Beachmomma77 for encouraging me and helping me through this. Enjoy!**

"Just a few minutes Scorpius, your jack-o'-lantern will be ready soon. Then we will go get your costume."

There, in the dark and humid cellar of the Manor, Draco worked tediously on his task. His eyebrows furrowed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and a carving knife on hand, the blond looked at his current project. Smirking, he sliced a zigzag pattern for its mouth, similar to how he'd seen it in the muggle magazines Hermione usually brought home. "Hush now scorpius, I know this isn't the kind mum usually makes but your mum is out today with her friends and well it's orange isn't it?" he was finally done. He wiped his hands and looked down.

He couldn't wait to see Hermiones' face when she saw his gift!

Little scorpius looked down at his father's attempt at a jack-o'-lantern and stifled a giggle, his father had gotten this jack-o'-lantern _so_ wrong ! Daddy needed to learn his fruits and veggies again. And even if it was true that he did look very orange at times Uncle Ron was so _not_ a pumpkin! He had bored Uncle Ron to sleep, but what was with all the juice on the floor? "What's all the red water Daddy?", Scorpius asked, "Oh son it's just the juice don't you worry about it." His daddy replied while smirking. Scorpius tried to copy his smirk because mummy loved it when Daddy smiled. "Can we please please please now go and get the costume? I wanna be a house-elf!"

"Sure son, let's go"

xXXXXx

Hermione was exhausted. Really, who knew there were so many neighborhoods around them!

Scorpius was finally asleep having been trick or treating for hours now, his little elf ears were lopsided and he continued to suck on his thumb. Hermione gently removed it, and decided they really must get him out of that habit.

After she had tucked her son in bed, she went down to look for Draco. The house was extremely dark, she thought, as a chill ran down her spine. Shaking those crazy thoughts away, she focused on the _surprise_ Draco promised her.

Hermione was a bit apprehensive as she had had drinks with Ron a few days ago, and was expecting her husband to say something. Thanfully, Scorpius had been so excited about Halloween, that it seemed to have slipped her husband's mind.

Hermione sighed and climbed downstairs a bit excited in spite of herself. "Draco?"

"I am here, love"

Hermione smiled, feeling silly for being excited about such a small word after so many years of being together.

"So what surprise was Scor-" She froze suddenly, her eyes on the figure spread on the dining table. Her heart jumped to her stomach and her breathing almost stopped while she continued to choke on her own saliva.

"Wh- Wh- How I I don't- Oh my God!"

Draco grinned. "Surprise!"

And it indeed was - complete with a green bow on it. Hermione felt herself start to collapse, her knees buckled, her stomach contents trying to get out, her head pounding but her eyes remained glued to cornflower blue ones, that were completely devoid of any life.

'No no no no no no no no no, please _God No_!' That was all that was swirling in her mind as Draco was by her side in an instant, now worried.

"Hermione, love, are you alright?" He started checking her for any injury, his hands moving frantically over her whole body.

The same hands that had done- that had done _gods_ she couldn't even say it!

"Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me!" She expected tears but they just didn't come.

Draco looked shocked and a bit hurt, her heart panged for a second she never wanted to hurt him ever but then she saw Ron's body again and suddenly she couldn't get away fast enough.

She jerked upwards but vertigo hit and she swayed on the spot, Draco caught her instantly encasing her in his arms as he stared at her.

"I don't understand, I thought you would be happy. He was making you uncomfortable wasn't he? I saw you. You were trying to get away from him! I just did what I did to make you happy!"

He was panting now and seemed to swallow before asking in a small voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

She looked up ready to say exactly how all that he did was wrong but then she saw his eyes and they were so reminiscent of Scorpius when he was trying not to cry that her voice stopped in her throat. He looked vulnerable and scared and how could she say anything to hurt him? She knew she should report him hell she should have done it before now! But how could she do it? How could she watch as his eyes became blank ? How could she do that to him? How could she do that to herself? Even when she knew it was wrong and knew that she shouldn't allow this to continue she closed her eyes and banished all thoughts of Ron, of morals and cupped his cheek and told him.

"No, you did nothing wrong," she gave him a small smile. "I was a bit surprised is all, promise".

His eyes lit up and he smiled that mischievous smirk she adored so much and explained. "I did it all by myself! No magic! " And she closed her eyes thinking of the amount of torture Ron had to have gone through before finally giving up.

"And I tried to copy your muggle magazines but I like mine so much better!"

He looked at her expectantly, "Oh so that's what you meant when you said yours was so much better than Pete's?" He chuckled, " Yes! And you thought I was referring to something else , you dirty girl!"

He continued on about his _craftsmanship_ as Hermione watched, swallowing the bile and smiling softly because really how could she ever give him up?


End file.
